Conventional LMS parameter estimators are typically based on a brute-force matrix multiplication that is not suitable for real-time signal estimation because of the number of computations required. In particular, in conventional signal estimators, the estimation grows with the number of signal samples input to the estimator. For many signal estimation applications, thousands, hundreds of thousands, or millions of samples are used and thus the number of computations required is too computationally expensive for efficient real-time applications.